Revelations
by Dark Lions
Summary: Darkness looms over the world and the Valorian is on the fringe of apocalypse. Will the light prevail? Or will existence as we know it be consumed by the night.


_Greetings summoner's and welcome to 'Revelations' through the perspectives of four Champions, we embark on a mysterious journey through the Valorian on a quest to uncover the veiled darkness that threatens the land and more importantly, figure out how to stop it-before time runs out and the 12__th__ crescent moon rises..._

August 22

Saturday

3;12 AM

Piltover

Victims-0

Data-30 minutes before the murder

1st Crescent Moon

In the city of Piltover, the streets were silent.

Toils for the day had stopped.

The bustling streets were now empty.

And all but The Defender Of Tomorrow were in sleep's sweet embrace.

Jayce sat quietly in his study, the gentle sound of his quill upon paper softly echoing in the room. He was putting the final touches on a design upgrade to his Mercury Hammer, one that would enable him togenerate void portals, allowing him to gain entry into the void.

Jayce rubbed his face from tiredness, it was late and his retinas had become blood shot as the silvery crescent moon stung his eyes. His heart thudded against his chest as a sudden and rapid bashing sound at his mansion door. Jayce quickly tucked the blue prints away and acquired his weapon before heading downstairs to the door.

'Who could this be? It's nearly morning and there is some deranged civilian trying to break my door down-this had better be damn good' He thought to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His jaw parted from shock as he saw blood trickle under the oak entry of his home.

Jayce hurriedly opened the door, braced for anything...

There under the gentle illumination of the moon was a stranger. Jayce could not see the stranger's face, nor did the thick clothing worn by the peculiar person reveal any identifying features. He could see the person had been injured, still clutching their stomach while blood coated the figure's dark clothing.

"Civilian, are you alright? Who did this to you!? Jayce demanded, trying to inspect the severity of the wound.

"Some psychopath just down the road, I saw him take...innocent children into the sewer, along with my son...I tried to stop him but...I'm no hero-Please, you have to save them Jayce my son is everything to me! The figure sobbed in anguish as blood pooled in their hand, the stranger's stance uneasy from the wound.

Time was of the essence.

"Stay here and rest, I'll send out a beacon for help and then pursue the criminal" He proclaimed, placing a reassuring hand upon the person's shoulder. The figure was heavily wounded and would only hamper Jayce's efforts but he knew that there would be a protest.

"No, I have to come with you, they have my son, I won't take no for an answer and I am well enough to travel" There was no point arguing and they were losing precious seconds. Jayce agreed and tried to get a better look at the wound but the civilian seemed to pull away as if they didn't trust him out of urgency to find his stolen child.

"Very well but stay close and leave the heroics to me" Jayce's words incited a smirk of morale on the civilians face, for whatever reason this person had come to him and it was his duty to live up to his title of a hero.

"Yes sir, the bastard's this way, hurry" With that they set into the night, retracing the trail of blood the person's injury had left on his way to Jayce's Mansion.

Jayce had seen brutality in his life and in the league of legends but for someone to steal a child from a parent and take them into a sewer for whatever twisted purpose is beyond forgiveness and at that moment, he swore to have no mercy on this villain.

The Defender Of Tomorrow followed the limping figure down the road, sympathetically watching the determined parent stagger as they continued to follow the blood trail.

"It won't be long now" The parent croaked back to him, clutching the wall with significant strain. Jayce knew this person was dying...for their son, he felt a wave of sorrow wash over him as the civilian's life force continued to flow, still surging all of their remaining energy into saving the child. Without warning, the parent fell to their knees, bloodied hand clutching the cold concrete wall.

"Hurry, tell me where you're son is! Jayce begged, hopefully being able to reunite the boy with his parent before the blood loss took its toll...either way, he was already prepared to ensure that the young boy would grow up knowing his parent had the heart of a hero.

"J-just up the road...f-first turn on the right, down...the drain, please...hurry, he's all I have and I want to see him...one...last...time" The parent's body gently collapsed, still breathing, barely. A clap of thunder came from overhead as ominous rain clouds formed in the sky.

'I have to save this persons son if it's the last thing I do!' Jayce's head was spinning with adrenaline as he raced down the street, following the trail of blood straight down the alley and right to the grate.

'The blood trail goes down there! The criminal has to be down here!' He exclaimed in his mind. Jayce flung open the grate and stepped down into the drain pipe. It was cramped, only a foot high and the stench of vermin infestation made him nauseous, but he would be damned if he was letting that psycho claim a life in his city. Jayce lay down and began to crawl through the putrid waters of the sewer.

Whether it was death himself or the killer but the next words he heard would be his last.

"Arrivederci"

_Click_

Jayce tried to turn around but couldn't, he was sealed in and unable to move any further forward. He began panicking as thunder cracked its whip of demise and the first drop of rain fell from the sky.

'I have to get out, it's going to rain and this drain will fill up in a matter of minutes...ungh but I can't move! Fuck!

"Help! Help! Help! He screamed at the top of his lungs but it was useless, his hollering was drowned out by the rumbling of thunder and the crescendo of rain. Jayce thrashed about in his confined space as water began to drip into the drain. He tried to kick the grate out with his legs but to no avail, he didn't have enough force from his cramped posture. "Somene! Anyone! Help! The trapped hero began to break down as his cries for help fell unto the uncaring ears of the dead parent who he had failed, the psychopath who had lead him into a trap and the cloud veiled crescent moon.

August 23

Saturday

7;15 AM

Piltover

Victims-1

Data-4 hours after the murder

1st Crescent Moon

"This is a restricted area miss, I'm going to have to ask you to stand aside"

"And you are?

"Officers from the institute of war, a serious violation of our code has occurred and it's our responsibility to investigate, now if you don't stand aside-

"I beg your pardon, I am Sheriff Caitlyn and this is 'my' city, if anyone should stand aside it's you"

"Apologies ma'am, we meant no disrespect. Please contact our agent on the scene, his name is Drake Onasi, he will fill you in on the details" Caitlyn nodded and ducked under the security tape before scanning the crime scene.

'These people are from the institute of war, this must be serious' She pondered while approaching an officer taking field notes.

"I'm looking for Drake Onasi?" She asked. The officer looked up from his sketch for a moment as if he hadn't heard her right, then he merely pointed at man standing oddly alone. A puzzled look illustrated her face as she watched the suited man waving his hands methodically through the air.

"He's...over there ma'am" The officer announced. Caitlyn took another moment to observe the peculiar man seemingly touch things in the air that did not exist while his black suit shimmered with the downpour of rain. Against better judgement, the Sheriff of Piltover approached him.

'There are so many officers on the scene, aren't they worried about destroying what little evidence the rain will have left behind? She thought, stopping just behind the strange man.

"Foot print geometrical spacing indicates victim was running, possible pursuers coming from a Northen waypoint-576 metre distance between target's residence and place of death, variables still-

"Agent Onasi? Caitlyn's interruption startled him more than it should have, almost as if he was in his own world.

"Oh... The man finished up his hand display before turning to her and removing his bizarrely illuminated glasses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there-how can I be of assistance ma'am? His voice was smooth and calm, adjusting his tie as he spoke to her.

"I'm the Sheriff of this town; I was hoping you would be able to fill me in on the investigation?

"Of course ma'am, if you would kindly follow me"

As they walked through the rain, it suddenly hit her...she had no idea who the victim was and whether it was the cold or her heart dropping into her stomach but Caitlyn shivered violently at the thought of her loved ones. However, The Sheriff was a professional and did not let her emotions corrode her will for long and she decided to change the subject.

"Don't you think it's a little gloomy to be wearing sunglasses, Agent Onasi? As she asked the question she breathed a small sigh of relief as his ensuing warm chuckle calmed her nerves.

"These are special ocular lenses or SOL for short, top of the line for crime fighting and a special edition, only privy to the Institutes finest Agents"

"So...other than shield your eyes from the rays on sunny days, what do they do?"

"Basically, it's like having a computer in your head; it comes with an artificial intelligence, video and audio replay, material and chemical scanner rays, data analysis programs and a combat module, to X-ray weak points on a target-cutting edge technology but, using them comes with a price" Agent Onasi's expression sank and if droplets of rain weren't cascading down his face she could have sworn he shed a tear.

"A price? Her repetition was greeted with a gentle shake of his head.

"If it's all the same to you Sheriff I would like to focus on the case for now"

"Of course" She dropped the conversation for now but she would not forget it. They passed two officers talking.

"I can't believe it, how did this happen? One of the officers asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know, when I joined the IOW I never knew it would be as horrific as this" The other officer responded, she too seemed utterly shocked at what had taken place here.

As they passed, the words swirled through her head like broken glass as her mind began cycling through people she knew, she needed another distraction. They stopped at the inner checkpoint just outside the tent, the officers extending a hand print scanner to Agent Onasi whose hand made the scanner read 'access granted'

"So what brings the Institutes finest Agent out here to our suddenly dark town of Piltover? Resorting to cheerfulness wasn't her style but it was as much for him as it was for her. They walked around the side of the tent, the dread sinking like lead into her feet. An image of one of her family or friends laying still in death's bitter sweet embrace ravished her mind.

"Every champion who has ever entered the League Of Legends signs a contract and receives an ID scan, a simple formality to them but an extensive safety precaution for us. Should that champion become MIA or KIA we receive an alert ping, from which point it's only a matter of minutes before the Institute dispatches an investigation team to the last known co-ordinates of the Champion" He explained, before being halted by the gaurd standing at the entrance to the tent.

"Only authorized personal are allowed sir, you know the rules, if you want to enter you're going to have to leave your companion outside"

"Are you out of your mind? This is the Sheriff of Piltover, she has a right to be on this scene and I have given her full access to the site" He yelled, almost threatening the gaurd from outrage in her defence.

"I'll check it out with HQ" The guard muttered back in an acid tone.

Agent Onasi scoffed with impatience and put his hands on his sides while watching the rain course through the concrete gaps in the pavement.

"So you are able to monitor any champion at your will? Caitlyn asked out of curiosity while the gaurd conversed with his Head Quarters. Agent Onasi inhaled and straightened up and upon turning to Caitlyn he wore a slight expression of exasperation...

"In a manner of speaking, yes"

As the rain continued to pour down from the gloomy sky, there was an awkward pause between the two officers. Caitlyn began gently tapping her foot with a blend of nervousness and impatience desperately trying to fight off the growing nausea. She grated her teeth, the Sheriff hated how this was making her sombre shielding falter and she to focus on the case.

"So were there any witnesses?

"No, at first I couldn't work out why. We received the distress beacon just under an hour ago and there were no witnesses in a street full of people for well over 2 hours"

"So" She swallowed hard and folded her arms protectively as she spoke, still avoiding that fatal question of identity. "What happened to the victim?

"He drowned...It's my hypothesis that this man was alive for approximately 3 hours before he died-the rain filled up the drainage system we found him in and the grate was locked...in a tunnel that small, he never stood a chance" Agent Onasi's blue eyes conveyed a deep sensation of sadness and failure, as if this was somehow his fault.

The guard approached the two and ushered them into the tent, Caitlyn taking one extra moment to prepare herself for the sight ahead. The Agent walked in, stepping aside in a respectful manner and Caitlyn's eyes locked with the petrified expression of the deceased, terror running through her spinal cord.

"Jayce... She mouthed as her jaw hung open with shock. Jayce was an old friend who had helped her on countless occasions apprehending criminals. She had fought side by side with him in the League Of Legends and he had always been a faithful companion throughout her life.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Agent Onasi condoled with a sullen tone.

"He was a good man Agent Onasi...a real hero...why did this happen? The question came with a warm tear that gently streamed down her cheek as she starred into Jayce's cold unfeeling eyes.

"To be honest with you Sheriff, I haven't the faintest fucking clue"

She felt herself be escorted out of the tent, taking one last look at the body of her fallen comrade, whose soul looked like it had been ripped from his body.

The sensation of rain pelting on her skin snapped her back to reality-professional instincts kicking in once more.

"Did you find any evidence on the crime scene?

"Nothing; grate didn't have any finger prints on it from the rain and the water had already cleaned the champion's body. Why he went down there in the first place is the bigger mystery though. That tunnel is a dead end, a foot high and 3 metres worth of space for human occupation...it just doesn't make any sense" He explained, gesturing over to the grate, observing the stumped officers examining it.

"Unless something made him come here" Caitlyn whispered. Suddenly she could feel Agent Onasi's eyes on her, intrigued by her estimated conclusion.

"Or someone... He added, his hand rubbing his jaw as his mind began calculating details like clockwork. It hadn't taken Caitlyn long to realize why this man was put on the case, technology or not, he had the intelligence, the collected persona and the focus-and Caitlyn respected him for it, recalling how many recruits would give into their frustration when going through the trails that involved contemplation and patience.

"Have you sweeped the standard 30 metre radius? She inquired, a standard procedure question.

"Yes ma'am but scans came up clean, if this was a murder, then the killer understood that it was going to rain, inevitably washing away the evidence"

"Do you mind if I have a look around? She asked, eager to get some distance between her and victim.

"Be my guest, I might have another look at the body, try and confirm a few theories I have. At any rate come and find me if you discover anything" His despondent tone was followed with an annoyed grimace at the rain.

"Will do"

"One more thing...keep your eye out for any suspicious figures, perhaps the culprit may plan to return to the crime scene, in any case be careful" She nodded and set off up the road.

'Ok, it's wet, it's cold and as the seconds tick by, my chances of finding anything darastically drop...great' She thought as she ventured into the blinding rain.

Even in times this grime, the thrill of the case began to rekindle Caitlyn's spirit. The Sheriff knew she would find something, no matter how miniscule, she owed it to Jayce. Her instructors at the academy had always admired this trait about her, the ability to prevail where others had failed...it was the mark of a leader and it would serve her well for this case like it had every other.

Wandering vigorously through the torrential rain, she had already lost track of time, all that ran through her mind was finding evidence to put Jayce's soul at peace.

'Just a bit further, I know I will find something, anything' Whether it was the gradual loss of her senses or the fatigue that clawed at her consciousness, she began to drown in her ,ind- desperately willing her body to continue the search in the conditions that endlessly hindered the Sheriff.

No sooner had she fell against the wall had she realized she had slipped on the soaked concrete. Caitlyn collapsed against the wall, curling up to keep warm as the storm ran its course in the city. She could feel the dark depths of despair begin to overwhelm her resolve as her strength began to fail her as the liquid ice fell from the sky. Caitlyn examined her trembling palms to see something strange.

Blood...

'Great, as if freezing wasn't bad enough' Caitlyn rapidly examined herself, suspecting she may have hit her head during the fall but she found nothing.

Another drop of blood fell into her palm, she soon realized...it wasn't hers and it was still thick and warm-yet to be diluted from the rain and exactly the type of iron clad evidence she had been searching for. Caitlyn froze, and then slowly looked up, her eyes widening at the eerie spectacle.

'There! A blood handprint on the wall, the gutter above must have prevented the rain from washing it away and the hand print isn't that far away from Jayce's mansion. I have to inform Agent Onasi about this, maybe he can turn months of testing in our laboratories into a mere second of DNA analysis with his technology' Caitlyn's mind paused her revelation with caution 'But can he be trusted?

Regardless, Caitlyn had a renewed will. She rose to her feet, clenching the drop of blood fiercely in her hand and then made her way back down the street through the pouring rain. As the Sheriff could feel the reality of what had just taken place set in. She was the hero among the people of Piltover and whilst the rain washed away this tragedies' evidence, so shall it wash away her tears of sorrow for the loss of her friend, heroes cannot afford that liberty.

When she returned, most of the officers on site had left. She looked around for Agent Onasi and spotted him over by the grate, carefully inspecting it once more. Caitlyn walked over to him, her past thoughts on trust fogging her mind as she approached him with what could solve the case. The question was if he will take matters into his own hands and IOW or if he would keep her in the loop, irrelevant of either outcome, she needed his help, something she definitely wasn't happy about. The Sheriff of Piltover had come to not rely on others except for...Jayce. Her lips quivered as she swallowed her pride and approached him.

"Find anything Sheriff? He asked, too focused to look up at her.

"I did" His intrigue forced him to look up with a raised brow in surprise. "Roughly 50 metres North I found a hand print of blood on the wall, the gutter above had prevented it from being washed away" Caitlyn continued, still clutching the blood in her hand as a safeguard.

"Fantastic! I see your reputation has been well earned; can you take me to it, before the rain's angle changes and destroys it" He urged but he soon noticed his enthusiasm was not mirrored in Caitlyn's stance.

She put a hand against his chest to stop him, his heart racing with zeal. He looked up at her, confusion shadowing his face.

"I need to know that you won't just bury this information away from me within the institute, this is my city and Jayce was a close friend, all I ask is that you respect that and keep me in the loop" Caitlyn tilted her head down with uncertainty as Agent Onasi removed his glasses and placed his hands on her shoulders, making her gently shudder as the heat from his hands thawed her icey alabaster skin.

"Caitlyn, I promise that if anything happens, you'll be the first person I contact" His sincere tone assured her of his integrity...for now.

"Thankyou" She muttered then gestured her head towards the evidence site, feeling his gaze upon her as they made their way back through the rain.

"We have to hurry" She called back to him as they trudged up the road through the blinding rain. Even only a few metres behind her she could now only make out his dark suited figure but it seemed to be walking away from the direction she had led him to.

"Drake! She yelled, trying to get his attention but it wasn't long before the vision faded into the sheet of endless rain. Caitlyn spun around, trying to recall where she had found the evidence. Making her way over to the wall, she used her hand to guide her along its stone surface as the rain hailed against it. The Sheriff began to panic, it was already too late, the moisture's ferocity had destroyed the piece of the puzzle they needed. Caitlyn smashed her hand against the wall in anger.

"Fuck! She yelped in rage, it was too late.

Through the sub zero conditions, she felt a warm breath of air brush against the back of her neck, Drake's words sounding like a guardian angel

'The culprit may plan to return to the crime scene'

Caitlyn spun around with a right hook, connecting with her company's jaw.

As she watched the figure fall to the ground she readied her handcuffs, a vicious smirk growing on her face as the victorious Sheriff loomed over the culprit's body.

Just as the rain had flooded the streets, as the regret flood her nerves as she realized who it was.

"Drake I'm so sorry I thought you were the killer and the evidence has been destroyed and that sick bastard is going to get away, god I am so sorry! She rambled as he slowly got up.

"You throw one hell of a punch Caitlyn, I can see why they made you Sheriff" He groaned while adjusting his jaw.

"More importantly" He continued, rising to his feet while he spoke. "Is your hand alright? I saw that the wall went round one with you over there" Caitlyn smiled, this strange man had already made it a talent of his to cheer her up, something she needed after the terrible events that had conspired today. He took her hand in his and leaning over it he examined it with his SOL glasses while Caitlyn let go of her prior anger.

"I've got good news and bad news" He stated, his finger stroking gently on her palm.

"The good news? She asked, staring blankly at his wet dark hair while he spoke.

"Your hand will be fine, no signs of fracturing" He said, raising the finger he had used to touch her palm, his expression conveying a mixture of intrigue and disappointment.

"The bad news? Caitlyn followed up, cocking her eyebrow as she watched Agent Onasi's illuminated face react to whatever it was he could see through those fancy shades.

"The DNA doesn't match with Jayce's, which means it belongs to someone else, more than likely the killer's" He explained, still trying to get his naturally smooth voice to an octave that exceeded the rain's decibels.

"Drake I think those glasses have killed off a few of your brain cells, that's the best news we have had yet! She protested, dumbfounded as to how this could possibly be bad and no longer afraid that he had found the evidence she hid from him. Still, for some reason, Agent Onasi shook his head and ruffled his hair.

"There isn't anyone in our data records of the entire Valorian that matches this sample" Her heart sank as he said those words, so little hope to go on and now all they had proved to be useless anyways.

"Surely that cannot be, there must be something to go on" Her tone almost pleaded, not to him but against the sour reality that had descended over their moment of revelation. The rain continued to replace what would have been a dull silence. When Drake spoke again, the red fluid had already been washed away from the rain and Caitlyn was still too devastated to do nothing more than watch him stare blankly at nothing.

"There is...but it's a long shot" Words measured and paced with significance.

"Would we be in our where we are now if we didn't jump at these chances? She answered and he looked up at her with a warm smile that pierced the icey atmosphere.

"No we would not...anyway; the blood had a low cell concentration, which means whoever made that print was more than likely bleeding out from a wound. Another peculiar detail is that the blood's composition wasn't of a natural living organism's make up, it had a genetic signature of a void spawn and at the same time, it had elements that are strictly found in Human's...unfortunately, again, the data archives in these damn glasses have no information on anything remotely similar to a being of this blood sample! God damn it...our only clue and it's a dead end-Arrrgh! Drake clutched his head and recoiled backwards, hunching over as if a severe headache had overcome him. Caitlyn went to his aid but he extended a hand to signal he was fine.

"Are you alright!? She called, feeling stupid just standing there while he suffered, something that she had begun to develop a deep hatred for as her mind wandered back to what agony Jayce must have endured as his lungs filled with water...to their relief, Agent Onasi seemingly recovered from his spasm and tapped his glasses as if he was trying to get better reception.

"Just...some interference with the equipment-I'm fine" He explained, Caitlyn figured it was just the rain disrupting the electronic gadget.

"So what do we do now?

"There isn't much we can do at this stage but I've already got the DNA on file, I'll give it a better analysis and maybe-

"Just...take it easy on those sunglasses alright? Her compassionate interruption triggered another smile from him; oddly enough it seemed almost foreign for him to do so.

"Yeah...of course...anyway I wanted to do a private inspection of Jayce's residence before anyone sets foot in there, to preserve any evidence SOL could detect-with your permission of course"

"My guards will have the place secured for the duration of today but I will ensure a changing of the gaurd tonight at 8, be there and be swift" She whispered to him, not that anyone would ever hear but, her heart always seemed to twinge when bending the laws in her favour, such actions can lead to corruption and this was her ultimate fear.

"Thank you, I'll notify you of any evidence I find"

"Good and remember, Jayce lived alone...if you find...anyone...in that mansion...shoot to kill"

"Roger that, good luck Sheriff-Agent Onasi out" He concluded with a salute before an orange light engulfed his figure and vanished him back to his HQ. Caitlyn waited until he was well and truly gone before she let herself break down in the cloaking sanctity of the rain.

A hero had died, a good friend of hers and she was oblivious to his peril as he died alone and in agony. As tears streamed down her face, the only words she could hear in her mind was useless failure, over and over and again and again.

Soon Caitlyn's depression was replaced with vengeful fury as she swore to herself to make whoever was responsible suffer just as much as Jayce did, even if it meant compromising her integrity-Jayce 'would' be avenged, it was inevitable in every fibre of her being. Calming down, she locked her feelings away and took a deep breath. For now, she still had her daily duties to attend to; still wishing the rain could wash away her sorrow like it was beginning to wash away her last shreds of hope.

'Alright, I need to focus on the present, not the future or the past, I will have to make an official documentation of this later, I need to schedule a proper funeral for Jayce, commission an entourage of guards at the mansion and... She furrowed her brow trying to remember her other task.

'Ah yes, I need to attend a surprise birthday party...

_Thankyou for reading Summoners, please remember to review and feel free to speak your minds and I hope that part ¼ of the prologue has captured your interest and will urge you to follow this tale-see you on the Fields Of Justice._


End file.
